El Antrero
by vkero
Summary: POR FIN!!!!! El 6° capítulo. Contiene algo sobre problemas políticos, sólo un poco.Porfis, reviews.
1. La Teoría del Antrero

Hola, mi teoría es esta:  
  
Remus Lupin es un Li-Can-Tro-Po Si cambias las sílabas dice Po-Li-Can-Tro Si cambias la C por espacio dice: Poli Antro (Poli= Muchos) Si LI lo volteas queda 17 (pruébenlo ustedes mismos. Así que, por teoría, Lupin visita 17 antros por día. 17 se escribe 10 y 7. Diez son las chelas que se toma y siete los teléfonos de las chavas, güeras, gringas que se consigue por antro.  
  
Hablo para ustedes (v)kero. Esta investigación fue realizada por el CICNOR (Centro de Investigación Copiones de Nombre de Otro Rollo. Fuerza Informativa Tolteca. 


	2. Desechos del 7

Capítulo 2: Desechos del 7 Xavier en la Torre = XELT XELT: Muy bien, gracias (v)kero. Hablemos más de este individuo. Remus Lupin, mejor conocido como "El Antrero"- Sale una foto de Remus todo tomado y para colmo sigue chupando- fue visto por última vez en un... en un lugar fantástico y misterioso, en... en el antro. Esperen, tenemos a alguien en vía telefónica, ¿bueno?.  
  
Hermione: No sea imbécil señor, por lógica que en el antro, porque... pues es "El Antrero".  
  
XELT: Sí, pero...  
  
Hermione: ¿Por lo menos sabe cuál antro?  
  
XELT: Ehhh.no, es lo único que pudo encontrar la CICNOR.  
  
Hermione: Enserio señor, no manche (Cuelga)  
  
XELT: Ehhh... bien, conteste nuestra encuesta: ¿dónde debería estar "El Antrero" cuando lo atrapen? A) En Azkaban B) El Reclusorio Norte C) La Prisión Pizza. Recuerde que su opinión cuenta.  
  
(Regresando de Comerciales)  
  
XELT: Bueno, ya volvimos de comerciales, la encuesta queda así: 49% a Azkaban 50% al Reclusorio Norte 1% a la Prisión Pizza Puedo decir algo si nos alcanza el tiempo, bien. UUUUU Antrero, nadie te quiere (con voz de cholo) Chale Carnal (Volviendo a su voz original) Bien veamos lo que pasa en "Ni me enseña" (tipo La Academia, pero más chafa) Adelante Dean.  
  
Dean: Bienvenidos a los Espectáculos. Tenemos un enlace con "Ni me enseña"- Se le acerca uno de "Big Güey" y le susurra: Los de Ni me enseña están drogados.-No podemos hacer el enlace, el Instituto tuvo un percance, esto es para ellos.  
  
Sale la florecita de Vive sin Drogas, pero los pétalos son Verde olivo, gris, café y negro, con el cholo, y la canción va: "Si el güey de la esquina te vende una droga, dile que no, que te venda dos. Dame una Droga".  
  
XELT: Ehhh (se han fijado que es su palabra favorita), era el de Vive sin Drogas, pero no se lo pudimos comprar a TV Azteca. Acabo de recibir algo de última hora, López Obrador dice que se haga una encuesta ciudadana por reviews. Recuerde, quiere que "El Antrero" vaya a Azkaban, al Reclusorio Norte, o a la Prisión Pizza. Su opinión cuenta. Bueno, hasta aquí desechos. Enférmese mucho, falte a clases, nos vemos mañana.  
  
En otra parte: Remus: Chin, debo de encontrar a mi abogado. Aparicio Guadarrama: Oye hijo, pero si no tienes. Remus: Lo conseguiré de la rama más cercana que encuentre.  
  
Muchas gracias para quienes me dejaron reviews, recuerden responder mi encuesta (^0^). Bien, adiosito. El próximo capítulo: El abogado de Remus. ¿Quién será? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo. 


	3. El abogado de Remus

Capítulo 3: El abogado de Remus  
  
Remus: ¿Bueno? ¿Si? ¿Sirius, te acuerdas que me dijiste que conocías un abogado? ¿Me lo presentas? Bueno, bye.  
  
Aparicio: Bueno hijo, ¿qué pasó?  
  
Remus: Adiós, disfruta tu vida con Giorgio Alessandro, fue un placer.  
  
Aparicio: ¿Te vas?  
  
Remus: Sí  
  
Aparicio: Pues suerte hijo.  
  
Remus: Gracias- Saca su varita y grita- ¡Apparecerium!- Después aparece en casa de Sirius.  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¡HOLA!!!  
  
Remus: ¡Ay, no hagas eso! Me asustaste.  
  
Sirius: Si, se nota... miedoso.  
  
Remus: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
Sirius: Ehh, nada, venías por lo de tu abogado, no.  
  
Remus: Sí  
  
Sirius: Ven a la sala, llegó antes que tú.  
  
Remus: ¿Harry?  
  
Harry: ¿Profesor Lupin?  
  
Remus: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Harry: Es el mejor trabajo que pude encontrar  
  
Remus: (Susurrando) Pensé que tenías más futuro.  
  
Harry: ¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
Remus: Nada- Con cara inocente.  
  
Harry: No trates de insinuar nada. Soy un abogado muy bueno, TENGO PODER- con tono de científico loco- Wajajaja...  
  
Remus: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?  
  
Harry: Veamos... después de salir de Hogwarts no encontré nada, así que mejor estudié en una universidad muggle.  
  
Remus: ¿Cuál?  
  
Harry: Harvard. De ahí me fui a hacer una especialidad en Japón. Después me fui a hacer un curso en Alemania, otro en Italia, y después me recibí como abogado.  
  
Remus: ¿Corrupto?  
  
Harry: No, todo menos corrupto. Bueno, aunque pensándolo mejor... Olvídalo, la corrupción es fundamental en la vida de un abogado. Claro, debes alimentarla, pero no debes dejar que la utilicen contra ti.  
  
Remus: What???  
  
Harry: Sí, por ejemplo, dices, si no demanda a mí cliente le doy, ¿cuanto quiere?, 500 dólares. Pero no dejo que me hagan lo mismo a mí.  
  
Remus: Ahhh, ya entendí.  
  
Harry: TENGO EL PODER WAJAJAJAJA  
  
Sirius: Creo que ya se sobrecalentó un poco. Ven Harry, recuéstate.  
  
¡¡Hola!! Este capítulo fue pensado si ofender a los abogados, o sea que si hay alguno por ahí, no se enfade conmigo, eso fue para ponerle sabor a la comedia. Muchas gracias en general a los que han leído el fic, por más que esté estúpido.  
  
Sigo con la petición de que me dejen reviews, no me importa si les gustó o no, pero si no les gusta, díganme también porque no les gustó, porque uno de los objetivos de escribir fics es aprender a escribir mejor. Pero si son fanáticas de Remus y lo que les molesta es que salga en la situación que yo lo pongo, espérense al final del fic, que las apariencias engañan. Piénsenlo bien, a nadie lo encarcelan por beber en un antro simplemente, o sea que hay otro asuntito más oculto (y, aquí ente nos, más estúpido). Ahora, pasaré a los agradecimientos:  
  
A kitty: Como miembro de la C.I.C.N.O.R y reportera de desechos del 7, pronto continuará la investigación.  
  
A PiRRa: Me alegro que te hayas divertido. Ese es mi objetivo. Espero que sigas leyendo para seguir riendo.  
  
A Catherine: Tu pregunta ya está resuelta. Que bueno que te gustó.  
  
A Agustina: No estoy en contra de que expreses tus sentimientos en cuanto mi fic, pero me hubiera gustado que escribieras porque no te gustó, la razón de tu malestar el leer el fic. Por cierto, me dejaste traumada dos días porque era mi primer review negativo, pero ya lo supere y me dí cuenta que era normal.  
  
A Aglien: Jejeje. A mí también me vale la academia, de hecho, me gusta más operación triunfo (uuppss, aquí estoy otra vez haciendo propaganda). En cuanto a Otro Rollo (oh, si, oh dios, oh oh) la mitad de mi vocabulario está basado en ello, y el resto en Big Brother y mi salón.  
  
A Darth Sakura: Gracias por apoyarme, que la fuerza esté contigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
A Urraka Mayor: Gracias, y espera que ahí no terminan. Pero no son parodias, somos la otra compañía rival de TV azteca. Dejen de sintonizarla, mejor vean Vtolteca.  
  
Bien, adiosin. Ahh, casi se me olvida, Xavier en la Torre les manda decir que voten y elijan una prisión para El Antrero.  
  
Hablo para ustedes, Lily Téllez,...digo, (v)kero. Fuerza informativa, Tolteca (^0^) 


	4. Desechos del 7: parte 2

Desechos del 7, parte 2  
  
XELT: Hoy:  
  
-Ya se confirmo que si se va a realizar la producción "Súbete a mi Escoba".  
  
-Desgraciadamente se inundó un zoológico de Tobarito (¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!! 0_o Iba a llevar a mis hijos ahí!!!!!!! Ahora que va a decir mi esposa) Ehhh..., el porque en unos minutos.  
  
-Tenemos un enlace con "Ni me enseña".  
  
-Y, por último, un enlace con el abogado de Remus "El Antrero" Lupin.  
  
Sale una musiquita tipo Lili Téllez y Pablo Latapí, pero después se traba y le tienen que dar un golpe.  
  
XELT: Bueno, si, efectivamente, ya se confirmó el proyecto para hacer la Ficnovela "Súbete a mi Escoba". Si se hará, y ya se contrataron a los actores. Les avisaremos la fecha de estreno (a ver si superamos el rating de "Súbete a mi moto") Sobre el zoo de pulgas, se inundó porque unos escuincles le pusieron una manguera para ver si sabían nadar, y...... ahora sabemos que no.....pero, adelante Dean con los espectáculos:  
  
Dean: Bien, una vez más, bienvenidos a los espectáculos (espero que esta vez nos salga bien ¬¬). Para esta vez empezar con el pie derecho, y si es zurdo con el izquierdo, veamos algo que nos será de mucha ayuda wajajajajajaj... TV AZTECA bajó 0.000001 puntos de rating, o sea (saca una calculadora) es igual a ¡UNA PERSONA!.... Bueno, tan siquiera sabemos que se paso a...¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! A Televisa... a no, aún peor, a "Telepasaporte". Mejor cambio de tema antes de que me corran ¬¬. Por otro lado, Bin Laden, ya está filmando la primera parte de "Quiero impactar a esas dos gemelas" (Es la película, se puede prestar para malas interpretaciones). Al parecer será vista solo en los cines que están una cuadra arriba de la fábrica de Ántrax, bueno, y eso es l de la película, pero ahora el momento decisivo... Mamá, llama al doctor, lo necesitaré. Hagamosunenlaceconnimeenseña.  
  
Sale el mismo de Big Güey México: QUE?????  
  
Dean: Que haremos un enlace con Ni me Enseña, adelante- sale una pantalla toda negra porque la señal está lenta, pero después sale una sala toda rayada y llena de Hipies (o como se escriba) y cholos- Hola muchachos, veo que aparecieron dos nuevas manchas en la pared: la Hipie y la Chola.  
  
Cholo 1: ¡Hey! El de los (censurado) de hipies dice "Paz", y el nuestro dice "Púdranse hijos de (censurado)".  
  
Dean: Ehhh... Bueno, creo que ya les dijeron que van a hacer la próxima gala, ¿verdad?  
  
Hipie 1: Si, vamos a fumar mota, lanzar flores y brindar con mariguana con el público en muestra de PAZ.  
  
Dean: Pero... a las galas asisten menores de edad.  
  
Cholo 1: Así se meten más rápido a la raza Güey.  
  
Dean: Mmm... está bien, ¿Qué van a cantar?  
  
Hipie 1: La Sexy Dance de Paulina Rubio.  
  
Cholo 1: Interpretado y todo.  
  
Cholo 2: Esto se va a poner bueno.  
  
Hipie 2 : Oh... se me calló el cigarro  
  
Profesor: (Sale de la nada) ¡El Instituto se incendia... CORRAN!- lo último que sale en la pantalla es la britney-señal.  
  
Dean: ¿Ya-me-puedo-ir?  
  
XELT: Ehhh... si Dean, ya te puedes ir, y toma (saca efectivo), contrata a un terapeuta. Bien, volviendo al tema...el momento que todos esperaban, y no es fumar mota..."La entrevista con el abogado Harry J. Potter"... ,adelante. Buenas noches Sr. Potter.  
  
Harry: Wajajajaja... ¿Ya estamos al aire? Ejem...(recobra la postura) Buenas noches Xavier, ¿puedo ayudarte?  
  
XELT: Si, tenemos entendido que usted sabe del paradero de "El Antrero".  
  
Harry: Ehhh..., te lo digo si me das $400  
  
XELT: (Susurrando) Mugre interesado mordelón ¬¬  
  
Harry: ¿Disculpa?  
  
XELT: Ehhh..., nada, nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aglien: Ojalá estés contenta, ya lo encontré!!!! Jajaja. Ojalá a este si le entiendas, porque no he tenido muchas clases matemáticas.  
  
Catherine: Oh Cathy... espera un momento, no se porque te respondo aquí, eres mi hermana... de cualquier forma, GRACIAS.  
  
Rinoa: Bueno, Remus es inocente desde un punto de vista, pero por el otro, es sorpresivo... ya verás.  
  
Lupina: Jejejeje, yo lo quiero enviar al Reclusorio Norte, pero cuando salga inocente te lo envío por paquetería... si es que sale inocente.  
  
  
  
Ahora, para los que no entendieron alguna cosa aquí hay algunas explicaciones:  
  
Súbete a mi moto es una telenovela de Tv Azteca.  
  
Escuincle es una forma de decir Chamaco.  
  
Tobarito es un pueblito perdido que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa del estado.  
  
Bueno, si se me pasó algo, escríbanme un review, si no se me pasó nada, también envíenlo, y si no están seguros, de todos modos envíenlos.  
  
Ahí se ven, digo, se leen  
  
(^0^) (v)kero 


	5. Revelaciones

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que no tienen nada mejor que hacer y se ven obligados a leer mi fic.  
  
También quiero decirles que hubo un pequeñísimo error en el capítulo anterior: ese noticiero era el de las 5 de la mañana, pero como estaba escribiendo el capítulo de noche, me confundí y Xavier en la Torre, a la hora de saludar a Harry, dijo: "Buenas noches Sr. Potter...". Fue una equivocación, sorry. NO ME MATEN!!!!  
  
Bueno, mejor escribo el fic antes de que se me duerman ¬¬.  
  
Capítulo 6: Revelación  
  
XELT: ¡Demonios! Se nos acabó el tiempo (maldita entrevista) bueno Harry...  
  
El de Big Way México: Igualado ¬¬  
  
XELT: Está bien, SEÑOR Harry J. Potter, gracias. Nos vemos hoy en el noticiario de la 1 de la tarde.  
  
Aquí se corta el enlace, pero en lugar de seguir en el estudio con Xavier en la Torre, accidentalmente toda la gente que estaba viendo el noticiario ve lo que pasa con Harry, Sirius, y, el muy buscado Remus....  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo lo hize?  
  
Sirius: Bien, pero- acariciándole la cabeza- te emocionas  
  
Remus: Si, tu te exitas.  
  
Harry: No digan eso, me provocan malos pensamientos.  
  
Remus y Sirius: O.o  
  
Harry: ¿Qué!  
  
Camarógrafo: Llevamos juntos serenata, juntos frente al balcón aquel, tu la guitarra, yo maracas...  
  
Todos: O.o  
  
Camarógrafo: Eh.. lo siento, perdonen, ya me iba, continúen.  
  
Harry: Muy bien, Sr. Lupin...  
  
Remus: ¿Sr. Lupin?  
  
Harry: Tu cállate y escucha, así les hablo a mis clientes. Le decía Sr. Lupin, que tengo aquí un contrato para ser su abogado oficial.  
  
Remus: ¿Qué dice?  
  
Harry: Eh... nada  
  
Remus: ¡Qué! ¡8000 dólares por estar de ti.!  
  
Harry: Chin...  
  
Remus: ¡No puedes hacer eso!  
  
Harry: Si puedo. Ese contrato me lo han firmado 7585 personas.  
  
Remus: Dos preguntas  
  
Harry: ¿Cuáles?  
  
Remus: Uno: ¿Las tienes contadas? Dos: ¿Estaban enfermas mentales?  
  
Harry: Uno: Si, todas y cada una. Dos: Sólo las últimas 3. Pero firman porque no he perdido ni un caso.  
  
Remus: Esta bien, pero sólo te pagaré si ganas.  
  
Harry: No hay problema. ¿De qué se te acusa?  
  
Remus: Por...  
  
Camarógrafo: ¡Ay! Amor, eres mi religión...  
  
Todos: ¬¬*  
  
Camarógrafo: Eh... Ya me iba.  
  
Harry: ¿Qué te había preguntado?  
  
Remus: No me acuerdo  
  
Sirius: ¡Ya me harté! No he salido desde la página anterior.  
  
Harry: Si has salido. En la parte donde todos miramos feo al camarógrafo.  
  
Sirius:¬¬*  
  
Harry: Sí, en esa.  
  
Sirius:¬¬*  
  
Harry: ¿Por qué me miras así?  
  
Sirius:¬¬*  
  
Harry: AUXILIO, está poseído, llamen al exorcista...  
  
Remus se da cuenta de que la cámara está prendida.  
  
Remus: ...che camarógrafo, deje de grabar esto.  
  
Camarógrafo: No dejes que, nos coma el diablo amor, que se trague tu calor... Oh, perdón, olvidé apagar la cámara.  
  
  
  
Blume: Muy bien, va un voto para el Reclusorio Norte, dos con el mío. Sobre la corrupción, sigue así, es vital para la sociedad.  
  
Catherine: ¡¡¡QUÉ NO ME DIGAS MICHELLE!!! Y, bueno, desde que me dijiste eso te he estado respondiendo, es más, ahorita te estoy respondiendo, o sea que no te quejes ¬¬*.  
  
Sobre la encuesta, por favor se los rugo, voten. Sólo van 2 votos contando el mío (el de Catherine no cuenta). Les recuerdo que sólo pueden votar por Azkaban, el Reclusorio Nte. y la Prisión Pizza... Ya se que todas quieren a Remus, pero les juro que si sale libre se los envío por DHL.  
  
Bueno, bye  
  
(^0^) (v)kero  
  
P.S.¡ Me logré fugar del manicomio por la navidades! 


	6. La Fuga

Bueeeenoooooo....!!!!!!!! me leen? Muy bien, entonces vamos a comenzar con este capítulo. MÁS LES VALE PONER ATENCIÓN, VOY A HACER PREGUNTAS AL FINAL, wajajajajajajaja, no se crean, pero eso sí, déjenme reviews, o va a venir Voldie sin camiseta en la noche y les va a jalar los pies, wajajajajajajajajajajaja. Sí, soy mala, muy mala... pero no muerdo, de cualquier forma ahí les va el capitulo.  
  
********************* Capítulo 7: La Fuga  
  
Harry: (Llega corriendo) ¿Adivina qué?  
  
Remus: ¿Qué?  
  
Harry: Buen, veía mañanita y...  
  
Sirius: Y...  
  
Harry: ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?  
  
Sirius: ¬¬*  
  
Harry: Ahhhh!!!!! Está poseído!!!!!!! Gritaría mami si tuviera.  
  
Sirius: Creo que ya lo tengo controlado. Harry!!  
  
Harry: Mande  
  
Sirius: ¬¬*  
  
Harry: Ahh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Ya, deja al pobre niño. ¿Qué me querías decir?  
  
Harry: Cruz, cruz... perdón, te decía que yo veía mañanita y, bueno, salió que hoy a las 5:45 se grabó nuestra discusión, y ahora todo el mundo sabe el paradero de el "Antrero".  
  
Sirius: Ohh!!!! Y....  
  
Harry: Bueno, también me buscan a mí...  
  
Sirius: Ja! Para que vean o que se siente estar prófugo.  
  
Harry: También te buscan a ti.  
  
Sirius: Chinggg....  
  
Remus: Tú tienes experiencia. ¿Qué hago?  
  
Sirius: Fuguémonos  
  
Harry: Bien, aunque podríamos pagarle al...  
  
Sirius y Remus: HARRY!!!!!  
  
Harry: ¿Qué?  
  
Sirius: Estás siendo corrupto.  
  
Harry: No es cierto  
  
Sirus: ¬¬*  
  
Harry: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (se esconde atrás de Remus)  
  
Sirius: Jajajajajajajaja, como me divierte eso.  
  
Remus: Muy bien, vámonos  
  
Harry: Dile que deje de hacer eso  
  
Remus: Le que deje de hacer eso  
  
Harry: (Sarcásticamente) Jaja. Sirius...  
  
Sirius: Mande  
  
Harry: Te demandaré  
  
Sirius: Eres mi abogado, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Harry: Demonios, es cierto  
  
Sirius: Jajajajara.... ah, no, esa se parece a la de Snape. Jajajarajajajaja....  
  
Remus: Y lo demás no cabe un alma... Ah! Ya terminaron. Bien Harry...  
  
Harry: Aserejé ja deje dejeve tude jebere.... perdón  
  
Sirius: Bien, deja que les diga donde nos fugamos o te hago los ojos  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Sirius: ya te advertí  
  
Harry:  
  
Remus: ¿Para qué dejan el espacio en blanco?  
  
Sirius: Ah, no sé. ¡¡¡¿Algún problema con eso?!!!  
  
Remus:...  
  
Sirius: Ve y dile eso a la autora!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Sirius...  
  
Sirius: Remus...  
  
Harry: Camarógrafo..  
  
Camarógrafo: Tejón.....  
  
Tejón: (sonido de tejón agripado = Harry)  
  
Harry: Te... Esperen, yo ya dije  
  
Sirius: ¡¡¿Me van a dejar hablar?!!  
  
Harry: Eh...  
  
Sirius: ¬¬*  
  
Exorcista: Ya estoy aquí, vengo desde USA, pero ya estoy aquí (exorciza a Sirius)  
  
Sirius: Hakk... (Sale como la escena donde escupe algo verde la morra esa) No vuelvo a comer comida mexicana, me causa mala indigestión.  
  
Remus: O.o Bueno, decías...  
  
Sirius: Fuguémonos a Hogsmade  
  
Remus: Que poco original...  
  
Harry: ¡¡¡Fuguémonos a Azkaban!!!  
  
Remus y Sirius: O.o  
  
Harry: Quería ser original u_u  
  
Sirius: Si, bueno, ¿alguna otra sugerencia?  
  
Remus: ¿Y si nos fugamos a Cd. Obregón, Sonora?  
  
Harry: ¿Para qué?  
  
Remus: Es poco conocida...  
  
Harry: No, entro a La Academia alguien de allá  
  
(v)kero: ¿¡¡¡¡¡Cómo te atreves!!!!!?  
  
¿Dije Voldemort?  
  
(v)kero: No, dijiste: L@ @©@dÊ|V|&@  
  
Sirius y Remus: O.o  
  
(v)kero: Ya me voy, pero dejen de hacer eso, llenan espacio.  
  
Harry: Ah!!, ya sé, fuguemonos x AOL  
  
Sirius: Te hace la vida más fácil... pero no te ayuda a fugarte...  
  
Harry: No, por American Onlines  
  
Remus: Pero.¿a dónde vamos?  
  
Sirius: Remus, regla no. 1: No tengas nada planeado  
  
Harry: Fuguémonos, nos quieren hacer pastel de pollo  
  
Remus: Sólo en los mejores videoclubs  
  
Sirius: ¿Estás diciendo que parecemos pollos?  
  
Remus: La verdad, de plastilina....  
  
Harry: Si!!!!!! Pollitos en Fuga  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Bye, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y no olviden votar.  
  
(^0^) (v)kero 


End file.
